


Destined To Meet You

by nightberrypearl



Series: Twohyun Week 2018 - @nightberrypearl [5]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Kim Jonghyun and Hwang Minhyun were destined to meet.A brief timeline of the lives of Kim Jonghyun and Hwang Minhyun.For Twohyun Week, Day 5: Misconceptions





	Destined To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Celine and Ara who read this over for me in its early stages :))) Your feedback really helped, it was so hard to try and get this written right so thank you both so much 
> 
> I hope this one makes sense...

Kim Jonghyun’s first crush was on his handsome classmate that he accidentally crashed into on the way to his first lecture on his first day of university. He calls this his first “proper” crush because it was the first crush he had developed on someone since his coming of age. He tells himself that everyone before this point had been a mere infatuation – barely comparable to the breath-taking man that he had profusely apologised to for crashing into him.

“It’s fine.” The man had said with a polite smile.

And Jonghyun had felt himself relax a little seeing that the man didn’t seem to be annoyed.

“But,” Jonghyun tensed again at the interjection, “I’ll forgive you if you sit next to me and keep me company in this lecture.”

Jonghyun had blushed at the thought that the stunning man before him would want Jonghyun to keep him company. But, not wanting to give up this opportunity, he had agreed with a nod.

 

\\\\\

 

Hwang Minhyun was 20 years old when he first discovered how it felt to love someone other than one of his family members. Some people might have said that he was still far too young to know what love was, but Minhyun would insist that what he felt for the man with the brightest smile and the most beautiful eyes that gleamed under the light was most definitely love.

He had met his first love two years, and they had been friends since that fateful day when they bumped into each other in a hallway at their university.

Once aware of his feelings for his friend, it took him a while to pluck up the courage to confess. He had been so scared to ruin the friendship that he cherished by bringing potentially unwelcome feelings into the equation.

 

\\\\\

 

_“Jonghyun-ah, I’m in love with you.”_

Those words weren’t something that he had ever expected to hear, at least not from this person. His first proper crush and now best friend was not someone he had expected a confession from. He had never thought that his own feelings would have ended up being reciprocated.

So overcome with emotion at the sudden confession, Jonghyun didn’t even hesitate before he stepped forwards and nestled himself in the other man’s taller frame, with his head at the perfect height for snuggling into his new boyfriend’s neck.

He felt a deep chuckle resonate through his chest as the man he loved and loved him back kept whispering his confession into his hair.

 

\\\\\

 

Fast forward a few years to a Minhyun who found himself exceptionally happy with where he was in life. He had a stable job doing something he enjoyed, he was financially stable, but most importantly, he was nearing his 8th year anniversary with the love of his life.

It had been the best eight years of his life so far.

For the both of them, it was like an endless honeymoon period. They had moved into an apartment together just after graduation and have since never looked back. Though they had their fights and disagreements on occasion, their desire to make their relationship work, willingness to compromise and adapt, as well as their deep understanding of each other kept major fights at bay and solved small issues like magic.

They were best friends for 2 years before they were lovers for 8. Ten years of the relationship together passed by faster than either of them realised.

But after those 10 years that they had spent together, Minhyun realised that he wouldn’t want to spend any more years of his life without his love.

 

\\\\\

 

On the 8th anniversary of their relationship, the love of Jonghyun’s life proposed to him.

After 10 years of loving this one man, after the best 10 years of his life, he was more than ready to spend the rest of his life happily with the man who had snatched his heart from the moment they met. And so almost immediately after his now fiancé popped the question after a cosy candle-lit dinner in their apartment, he replied with a confident and resounding “yes” before pulling his fiancé up from where he was knelt before him holding a ring and brought their lips together for a passion-filled kiss.

 

\\\\\

 

Jonghyun married the love of his life in the spring of the next year. They held a small wedding, only inviting their family and closest friends to celebrate with them the happiest day of their lives.

In front of all the people who mattered most to them, they promised each other forever and sealed it with a kiss.

As he walked arm-in-arm with his perfect husband, Jonghyun couldn’t quite believe his luck. He turned to look up into the loving eyes of his husband and matched his overjoyed smile with his own wide grin as the two of them left the wedding venue, ready to begin their lives together.

 

\\\\\

 

And it was in the autumn of that same year that Kim Jonghyun met Hwang Minhyun for the first time.

They met as strangers, with Minhyun accidentally bumping against Jonghyun on the crowded bus he took on the way home to where his fiancé was waiting. He had uttered an apology and then they departed just as they met – still as strangers, one of many nameless faces that they had encountered in their lives.

Fate had brought them together, but only for a moment.

In a world where some people’s fates were intertwined and forever bound together, the lives of Kim Jonghyun and Hwang Minhyun were more comparable to a set of intersecting straight lines.

They were destined to meet for just a brief point in time, but after that? Their paths diverged, taking them further and further away from each other.

Kim Jonghyun and Hwang Minhyun were destined to meet.

But not destined for much more than that.

Not with each other anyway.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> /nervous laughter/ so..... how was it? 
> 
> Confused? That's probably justified. Frustrated? That's... also justified. Sorry... ha. ha. ha. 
> 
> Even just working out how to tag this fic was hard. I don't even really think I can tag this as a 2hyun story XD but here it is, for 2hyun week anyway.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Some feedback on this one would be lovely :3
> 
> For links to other 2hyun content for this week, we're trying out best to compile it in threads on twitter, in addition to the official Twohyun Week 2018 AO3 Collection.
> 
> Link to [@twohyunweek](https://twitter.com/twohyunweek)
> 
> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
